American Black
by Liz Webber
Summary: Not the most original but has a unique love pairing, crazy charecters and humor.
1. Cats and a Lovely bunch of Lemon Drops

Disclaimer: How could I own such a great piece of art like Harry Potter!

Thanks: Thanks Bluesalykat for helping me out :)

A/N: I use the XZXZ to show a time change ant the libes as a place change. just to let ye know

uploaded: Saterday, March 6, 2005.

* * *

Chapter 1: Cats, Lies, And a Lovely Bunch of Lemon Drops.

* * *

"Hurry up, Amelia," Amy shouted up the stairs to her daughter. Amy was tall woman. She had dark brown hair and drak brown, almsot black eyes. she usally wore Muggle clothes since they lived in a Muggle naighborhood in Oregon, USA. None of her naighbors found them weird since they used magic to a limtied use and Amelia went to a "Private" school. -wink wink- Amy must have been 30 or so but she couldn't get rid of her childish ways and sometimes would pick on Amelia like a little, gulible sister. 

"Coming!" Amelia shouted back. She was getting ready to go on a summer camping trip with her friends. Amelia looked just like her mom but her eyes were grey.

There was one other major difference between these two. That was that Amelia had an American accent while Amy had an English accent. It was most likely becauseAmy was born and raised in England while Amelia was born in England but raised in America.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Amy went into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for the both of them when she heard something clicking on her window. She turned around to see an owl tapping on her window with it's beak and a letter tied to it's leg.

Amy gawked at it for a second. It had been ages since she had gotten owl mail! She tried to get over to it but the dinning table was in the way. Amy curse under her breath then she looked back at the stairs to see if herAmelia was coming down. Seeing that the coast was clear she jumped onto the table and over it to the window. She opened the window and held her arm out for the bird to perch on.

"Hey there buddy, what do you have for me?" She cooed to the owl. It fluffed it's feather's before holding out it's leg and allowing Amy to remove the letter.

Amy set the owl on the table after she got over it herselfand stared at the letter. She walked into the living room forgetting the bird on her dinning table.

Amelia, soon,trotted down the stairs and looked at her mom.

Amy was slowly opening the letter to take in the moment. Amelia shook her head and went into the kitchen.

She stopped dead in the kitchen doorway seeing the owl sitting on the table. She stared at it for a few moments before slowly walking away from it.

The owl cocked it's head to the side when it saw Amelia peeking around the wall to see if it had left yet.

"MOM! WHY IS THERE A OWL IN THE KITCHEN?" she yelled.

Amy put down the envolope annoyingly. "I DON'T KNOW!" Amy yelled back to her and began to look for any indication of who sent the letter.

"WHAT AM I SAPPOSE TO DO WITH IT?" Amy pleaded. "OR BETTER, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH IT?"

"MAKE FRIENDS WITH IT! I DON'T CARE!"

Amy un-folded the parchment in the envelop and read it

_Amy,_

_I need you to get back here to England. Something has happened. Please leave as soon as you get this letter._

_I've enclosed some floo powder in the envelop and meet me at the leaky cauldron with your belongings. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lupin_

Amy looked up from the letter and looked at the wall she sat across from.

What has happened that needs me to go back to England? She thought. She decidedto dwell on this thought.

Amelia slid into the kitchen. She glared at the owl and bearly turned her back to it when she was gettinga piece of bread to toast. She rarly kept her eye off of it when she was toasting her bread. The owl simply ruffled it's feathers and fell asleep.

Amelia went to go sit at the table, ignoring the bird. But when she sat on a chair the owl hooted loudly and gave an evil look that would make anyone obey. It was so evil that if Neville could imatate it exactly it would make Voldamort run away into madness. Well it wasn't THAT harsh but you get the idea.

Amelia slid down to the floor and sat cross legged, trembling, and taking pieces of her toast and slowly put it in her mouth.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Amy leaned against the kitchen doorway and looked at Amelia who had her arms leaning on the table and standing on her knees to see eye to eye with the owl. She was munching on a piece of toast while having a staring contest with the owl.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Amy asked her.

"It won't let me sit down at the table. Every time I try to it gives me an accusing look. So we agreed to have a staring contest and whoever wins gets to stay at the table," Amelia replied in a hypnotized voice.

"Against an owl?" Amy said in disbelief. Her daughter nodded and continued to stare and munch. "Well I just came in here to say, you can't go to the camping trip," Amy said and went to the fridge to search for something quick for breakfast.

"WHAT?" Amelia snapped from the staring contest. "But, we're leaving today! You choose the last minute to tell me I can't go!"

Amy pulled her head out of the fridge, "Yes. Something has come up and we have to go to England. Now, pack some belongings and a lot of clothes, we'll be there for a while,"

Amelia stopped arguing right then and there. "Well that changes everything!"

"Knew you would agree with me. Will you leave already?" Amy looked at the owl. The owl hooted in offense and flew out the window.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Amy waited by the fire place. She had put up her brown hair in a pony tail and wore muggle jeans and a muggle shirt with black tennis shoes.

Amelia soon came down with a cat carrier in her hand. Amy wore jeans as well and a muggle university sweat shirt. She smiled at her mother, butthen frowned.

"How, exactly, are we going to transport all our luggage?" Amelia asked.

Amy walked over to Amelia and knocked on her head. "Hello? Is anyone home? We send the luggage first then we go. Gosh," Amy shook her head while Amelia looked at her mother as if she was the most craziest thing since sliced bread.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Leaky Cauldron... 

"Where could they be?" Lupin asked no one in particular as he paced the floors.

"Now Remus, if you pace any longer you're going to run the floors through," Dumbledore calmly said sitting at one of the nearest tables.

"Sorry, Professor," Lupin apologize. He turned around to face the fireplace just in time to see emerald green flames appear and Amy's head.

"Hello, Remus. Good afternoon Professor," the head greeted.

Dumbledore waved in reply. Lupin kneeled down to see eye to eye with Amy's head.

"How much luggage are you bringing with you?" he asked.

Amy blinked "Does it matter? You said pack your belongings,"

"Yes, yes, but I want an idea so we can carry it up to your room,"

"Oooohhh, in that case, not much," she assured him sweetly and with that left.

"Good...," lupin said to the now empty fire place but then he remembered that Amy was very frivolous when it came to belongings and not much could be heavy. Before he could voice his concern a trunk hit him square in the face.

"Are you okay Remus?" Dumbledore asked Lupin (who was flat on his back, mind you.)

"Yes, I'm fine," he started to get up but didn't get far as another trunk hit him.

"Are you still okay?" Dumbledore asked again getting into a tin of lemon drops. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

But before Remus could respond the cat carrier appeared out of the fireplace and conveniently opened up in mid air. Dumbledore watched with mixture of shock and horror (and amusement) as a furry black cat (with white paws) flew out of the cage, it's claws flying. Remus moved his hands to cover his face with a terrified look, knowing this was going to be painful. The cat eventually made contact with his face and in a roar of confusion, the cat started scratching at anything on his face it could get it's paws on.

Dumbledore watched the spectacle, hypnotized, popping lemon drop after lemon drop into his mouth. Obviously not making a move to help his fallen friend.

Amelia and Amy soon came through the fireplace. By then, though, the damage had been down. Remus laid on the floor, his face practically in tatters, and in pain.

"Did something happen?" Amy asked. Amelia ran over to pick up the cat she called Charlotte.

Amelia kicked Remus gently. "Dude, is he dead?" Amelia asked stepping away from the motionless body.

"No, he isn't dead... Dude. I like that word," Dumbledore admitted with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Amy leaned over to Amelia, "He's in his own little world now. Best not disturb him," Amelia nodded in agreement with her mom.

ZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZXX

After many hours Lupin finally rose from his coma like state. At this time many lemon drops were shared between the three humans and the cat. But you don't care about that.

"Well, shall we get to business?" Lupin said as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yes, a grand idea, Lupin, my homie," Dumbledore smiled brightly.

"What?" Lupin looked at the Professor weirdly.

"Oh, Amelia has been quite gracious and been teaching some words that kids these days use," he explained simply. "You have to keep up with the times you know."

"Oh. Well speaking of Amelia, why don't we get her sorted into her house, hm?"

"Yes, I think we shall," Dumbledore got out of his chair and picked up an old black witch hat. He placed it on Amelia's head.

"Hmmmm, sorting time already?" the sorting hat questioned.

"Not yet, only for young Amelia," Dumbledore told the old ragged hat and patted Amelia on the back kinda hard for Amelia then found herself on the floor.

"A Chantilly? I see that both of your parents were in Gryffindor. Well there's only one place to put you then, huh? Gryffindor!" the hat decided.

"Another Gryffindor in the family, I feel proud," Amy smiled and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I thought my dad was a muggle and that's why you guys divorced," Amelia said very accusingly towards her her mom. Dumbledore and Lupin exchanged looks before looking at Amy. "What's going on Mother," Amelia glared at her mom as if she was a wrond doing child. Dumbledore and Lupin winced when Amelia had spoke Mother and how it came out like acid burning away at a person's concious.

"Why don't we call it a night. Tomorrow, Amelia, you and your mother will go and buy supplies for school. I must leave now. Nice seeing you again Amy and hope to see you at school Amelia," Dumbledoresaid after his attemptto change the subject after minutes of silence was a successs. He turned around and left for the exit.

"Goodnight Professor," Amy said.

"I'm heading off to bed. Sorry that my cat attack you," Amelia apologized to Remus.

"Quite alright. It wasn't your fault," Remus said delightfully but his expression changed when he saw Charlotte. He whispered lowly "Don't try anything, I know where you live,"

The cat's eyes flashed mysteriously and headed up stairs after Amelia.

After they were gone Remus turned to Amy who was twiddling her thumbs innocently.

"You didn't tell her who her father was did you?" he asked her.

"I'm waiting till his record is cleared before I tell her anything, Remus," she argued back.

"It's to late for that,"

"What do you mean? They have no proof he did anything!"

Remus got closer to Amy and held her face in his hands. "Amy, I hate to be the one to say this," he whispered "But he's dead."


	2. Yankee meets Hero and Friends

Disclaimer: Like I said, Harry Potter ain't mine, and, unlessin dramatic change of events happens, it will never be mine.

One week later at the Borrow.

Chapter 2: Un-named

Harry trotted down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He smiled as the people around the table greeted him with smiles. Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

"Morning, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said setting his plate of food in front of him and going back to the stove.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and dug into his food. After breakfast they would head to King's Cross were Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny would teake the train to Hogwarts and the rest is a mystery.

Fred and George soon came down the stairs talking.

"Now that we have no more school, we can work on the plans for the Joke shops no stop!" Fred clapped his hands together as he said this.

"Yeah, and no bloody homework to get in the way," George added with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You two, before you get any breakfast I want you to go up stairs and pack your stuff," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"What? Throwing us out already?" Fred questioned grabbing something from Ron's plate.

"I hope so," Ron said looking at the spot where a piece of bacon once laid.

George whacked the back of his brother's head with the back of his hand.

"Ow," Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes not believing that it hurt.

"No, I'm not throwing you out. I'm sending you back to school,"

"WHAT!" the twins said together.

"Mum, have you gone mad?" Fred asked her.

"We have a very good reputation from that escape we made from Toad lady, you know," Gorge said trying to back up his brother.

Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms over her chest waiting for a better excuse.

"Yea, and if we go back now, it'll ruin everything!" Fred added.

"You could always put a bag over your head and change your name," Ron suggested. Everyone gave a little chuckle except Fred and George. Fred nodded to George who whacked Ron again.

"Ow, will you stop that!" Ron said quite annoyed by now.

George just smiled.

"I don't care about your reputation. Last year was the year you take NEWT and you left before the testing even started! You can't get a job without those," Mrs. Weasley was starting to get mad at the protests her sons were throwing at her.

"But we bought a small shop we're using for our joke shop!" George said and got a glare from Harry and Fred. "What?"

"MERLIN'S BEARD! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF MONEY?"

Gorge made a silent oooohhh when it clicked why they were glaring at him.

If you all remember, Harry had secretly given them the money for the joke shop and it wasn't suppose to slip just yet.

Fred coughed. George decided to take this moment to fix his mistake. "Where do you think the money we got from selling our products goes to?" George smiled hoping he didn't make a mistake, again.

"I'll make you a deal mum," Fred grabbed his mom's hand and patted it. "If you won't let us go back to Hogwarts, we'll forge a NEWT grade,"

George nodded, "Any grade you want! We've done it before,"

"NO! GO PACK YOUR BAGS NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed and made a few people jump.

Fred and George nodded and ran up stairs as fast as they could in fear of their mother biting their heads off.

Later at King's Cross...

Amelia stared at the Barrier that she had to go through. "I'm not going through that!" Amelia said and turned to her mom.

"It won't hurt. And besides, I'll go with you," Amy said and put her hands on Amelia's shoulders.

"Knowing you, it WILL hurt and you WON'T go with me but run me into the solid wall and start laughing at me while I'm wailing in pain and all these muggles are looking at me like I'm some sort of freak,"

"Sounds like a good idea.. I mean, have I ever done that to you?"

"YES! TWICE!"

"That was April fools day!"

"And Easter,"

"I SWEAR THERE WAS AN EGG ON THE WALL!" Amy tried to clear her name but Amelia just rolled her eyes and faced the barrier again then gasped as she saw a girl with red hair go through the barrier.

"Told you it's not dangerous, now go, it's almost time to leave!" Amy pushed Amelia to the line.

Amy leaned against the cart, her mom behind her, waiting for her turn. The cart moved slightly and bumped onto the boy in front of her. He turned around to see what bumped into him. Amelia gulped shyly. "Sorry," she whispered. The boy was 2 years older then her with red hair and freckles. He stood next to another boy that must have been his twin.

George smiled, "It's okay," he said and turned back around and watched as Harry and Ron went through the barrier.

The twins went through right after them and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Amy steered Amelia to face the wall. "I went through this so many times, and it's fun, trust me. Now do you want to run?"

Amelia nodded and looked at it as if it were a monster.

Amy took the cart and ran in first so Amelia didn't have to worry about crashing the cart. Amelia took a big breath and ran in with her eyes close.

Next thing she knew she ran into her mom who was loading Amelia's stuff into the train. She handed Amelia Wuzzer and smiled.

Amy smiled back, "HEY!" she yelled. Her mom somehow got behind her and tried to push her into the train.

"GET-IN-THE-TRAIN!" Amy managed shoving Amelia into the train.

Amelia turned around and faced her mom when she was finally in. "You're real loving."

The train gave a small jolt and started to leave King's Cross. Amy smiled brightly and waved. "BYE, HAVE FUN!" She said sweetly and Amelia stuck her tongue out in response.

Amelia turned to her trunk once she was inside. She sighed and picked up one end and began to walk. Seeing as the trunk was so heavy, it refused to move and jerk Amelia's arm back making her fall onto the ground.

"Need help with that? Looks heavy,"

Amelia looked up from the ground at a tall boy. The same boy she ran into when she was leaning on her cart. George. He held his hand out for her to grab.

"Yea, I do need a little help," she grabbed his hand and lifted herself up.

He tried to pick up one end with difficulty. "Mind helping?" he asked Amelia who snapped out of her daze and picked up one end with little ease.

"Do you know were you want to sit?" George asked her. She shrugged looking into the compartments as they passed.

"They all look crowded and full," she said looking into another one as they passed.

"Well, I know were you can sit," George smiled.

"Thanks, er... what's your name?" Amelia asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm George, George Weasley. Of corse you've heard all about me from other students," He replied proudly knowing that all the Hogwarts students talked about the Weasley brothers.

"Sorry, never heard of you," she got a surprise when the other end of the trunk dropped. She held up her side with all the strength she could get out of her arms.

"Never heard of the Weasley twins?" George said shocked.

"No," she said breathlessly and glaring at George to help her with the heavy trunk.

"Oh, sorry," he said and picked up the other end.

They stopped before a compartment which you could hear laughter. George put down the trunk and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as did Amelia.

She looked curiously at one boy in the compartment. She recognized him, like everyone else, as Harry Potter. Even in America, the witches and wizards heard of him. You-Know-Who didn't pose as big as a threat to American witches and wizards as in England. So Amelia didn't pay much mind to him. "But he could be just as big as a threat to our community as the Tourists do the muggles," Amelia's mom once told her. Terrorist is what she meant, Amelia figured, but it was funny when she said Tourist because they were a problem too.

Across from him was a girl. She looked to be the smart kind, like one of Amelia's friends, but this girl didn't have glasses. She had brown bushy hair and fairly large front teeth. The boy that sat across from her looked like George but younger. It was the red hair and freckles.

"Are you sure they'll let me join them?" Amelia asked, not wanting to stop their fun.

"I hope so. Not to worry. Ron's my little brother," he pointed to the red head. "I'm sure they'll let you sit with them," George smiled and slid the door open.

After they had loaded the trunk in a place, Amelia sat down on the bench closest to the door and snuggled up to the wall pretending that she didn't exist. She was a shy person when meeting a group of people.

"Hey George, whose the girl?" Ron asked.

"This is Amelia. Get this, she's never heard of me and Fred!" George sat down next to Ron.

"Never heard of us?" Fred had just opened the door looking for George. "What kind of outcast are you?" he directed his question to Amelia.

Amelia looked up at Fred. "I've never been to Hogwarts. I just moved here from America and I'm continuing my 7th year there,"

"A Yankee, huh?" the twins said together and got a glare from Hermione.

"Excuse me, but I was born here and my mom is pure English Witch!"

"What does that make you?" Ron couldn't resist.

"A dog," Amelia sarcastically said giving Ron a 'What do you think?' look.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said and shook Amelia's hand. "And this is Ron," Ron gave a little wave. "And of coarse you know Harry," Harry waved too, "I take it you met George. That's his twin Fred,"

Fred took Amelia's hand and placed a kiss on it. "The pleasure is all mine, Yankee,"

"FRED!" Hermione glared at him. He only laughed while Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm going to just _love_ it there, aren't I?" Amelia slumped into her seat.

* * *

A/N: I'm taking suggestions on this Chapters name. Please R&R&N (read & reveiw & name)

Liz


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: How could I own such a great piece of art like Harry Potter!

Thanks: Thanks Bluesalykat for helping me out, again:)

A/N: FINALLY! I'm done with Chapter 3! and i already have Chapter 4 brewing in thy head. hope you all like it! P.S. i didn't proof read it that much so don't mind the mistakes.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts.

Amelia felt a slight tug as the train stopped and her body shaking. A faint voice got louder and louder as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, wake up already. We're here," the voice said. It took a while before Amelia could connect the voice to a face. Ron was sitting next to her.

She had fallen asleep after she had gotten her robes on. It had been a long trip, after all.

Everyone slowly got off the train and into the carriages and riding off down the path to Hogwarts.

Amelia got into a carriage of her own with some 4th years as the trio had their own.

"That Yankee is clueless," Ron started once the horseless carriage started to move.

"Really Ron, you could be a little nicer to her. She's from America, it's not like she's going to know the whole history of Hogwarts before she walks in the doors," Ron and Harry glared at Hermione. "What?" she said annoyed.

"You knew everything about Hogwarts, and memorized the books we were reading in our classes before you got on the train!" Harry pointed out.

Hermione just sighed and turned to look outside the window. "At least it's not raining,"

The great hall was lit with floating candles as usual, but the sight still amazed everyone. The ceiling was a cloudless starry mirror of the outside world. The 1st years and Amelia looked around with open mouths. Ameliawas snapped out of her dazed state when she was yanked down to the Gryffindor table by Hermione.

"You sit here, Amelia," she said as she sat down.

"Ok," she was quiet puzzled at the time.

The sorting hat was placed on the stool. It cleared it's throat and broke in a tune.

"Come one, Come all to hear the sorting hat's song.

"I sing about founders old, and when I was new.

"Trouble may come and trouble may go.

"But we are all the same.

"Houses different in their ways.

"Brave, Bold, Loyal and Strange," the rest was lost to Amelia.

"What's going on?" she leaned over and asked Hermione who seemed glad to answer.

"Oh, it's the sorting ceremony! The sorting hat always starts us off with a song," she paused and clapped when the song ended and Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stool with a list of students. "What they do is have all the first years line up and then place them on the stool up there, do you see it?" Amelia nodded, "And then they place this hat on their head. They're sorting one right now," they became silent then the hat rang out "Hufflepuff," before Hermione continued. "The hat sorts through their head and according to their background and thoughts is were he places them. And the house their sorted into is were they stay. By the way, how did you get sorted?"

Amelia tried to get all what she had said through her mind before she spoke. "Once I arrived in the leaky caldron, I believe is what's name was, I had the hat placed on my head by the head master,"

"The head master met you when you arrived? Wow, you must be special, but me, Ron and Harry know him pretty well so, I guess it's not that important. But still, why did you move here?"

"How would know? I was about to go on a camping trip when my mom bust through the doors and said 'we're going to England!' then we went to that pub through floo powder and the dude named Lupin was unconscious so we all ate lemon drops till he came around," Hermione put her hands over her mouth.

"Lupin? He was teacher here! What happened?"

"I think he was mumbling about cats attacking him, but Charloett was contently purring on his chest. How she got out of her cage I have no idea. What's with the houses?" Amelia said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, they have a meaning to them. Take Gryffindor, it always produces some of the bravest Wizards and Sytherlin, our opponent in everything, usually produces some of the worst and blood thirsty Wizards. While Hufflepuff are loyal and then Ravenclaw are smart and clever,"

Amelia nodded. She wasn't brave, smart, loyal, or evil. (ok, a little evil) Why did she get chosen for Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up, "Good evening dudes and dudets," Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. "The usual to all the first years, stay away from the forbidden forest. Now, let us eat,"

Amelia turned around to see the table filled with treats and food of all kinds. Her mouth dropped open before she took her golden plate to fill it up.

* * *

Amelia laid in her 4 poster bed. It was in the same room as Hermione.

Amelia sighed and heard Hermione's voice, "Amelia, try to go to sleep. We have classes in the morning,"

Amelia turned around and petted Charlotte before falling fast asleep.


End file.
